


Love is a Battlefield

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry loves Severus. However, Sirius and Severus are in a relationship (he thinks). Dumbledore has tried to tie him to the DADA position, which he doesn't want.





	1. Chapter 1

He watched as Black touched his Severus, again. He wanted to scream. He had been trying to get Severus' attention for almost two years. However, his Dogfather got hired by Dumbledore to teach Astronomy and Severus attention goes to the mutt. He thought they hated each other. Harry didn't understand it. Severus ignored Lupin yet was willing to allow his Dogfather to touch him. He didn't understand why Severus could forgive his Dogfather but not him. He had hoped that because Severus was talking to his Dogfather he would talk to him. 

He knew it was jealousy but he had wanted Severus since he discovered he was the Half-Blood Prince. He fell in love with the man not because of looks but for the man's brains. When he discovered the truth he had tried to deny his new found crush but he couldn't. It grew, instead. He believed he had made progress with Severus. Granted, Severus still always called him Potter and made references to his father but not nearly as often. Maybe he read it wrong? Maybe he was being nicer because of his Dogfather? Maybe he read the whole situation with Severus wrong? He just wished Severus returned his feelings.

He was in his second year of teaching Runes. Lupin and his wife, Tonks, teaching Defense. After the war, Dumbledore had provided those he felt served him best with great positions. Harry always felt Dumbledore did it as a way to secure his own position of power. The staff really didn't seem as united as it appeared when he attending Hogwarts as a student. Pomona really didn't speak to his Dogfather or Lupin. He wasn't exactly sure as of the reason. Lupin, Tonks, and his Dogfather spent their time talking to Minerva and Dumbledore. He amended that thought, his Dogfather talked to Severus, he touched Severus, and Harry didn't like it. 

Dumbledore kept saying how happy the two of them looked. How sweet they were together. How happy he was that the two finally overcame their mutual hate of each other. Dumbledore would start how love is the most powerful of magic lecture. Harry had wanted to throw something at Dumbledore when he would talk about a thin line between hate and love. 

Harry was thankful this year was over in two weeks. He touched the rolled up piece of parchment in his robes. It was time, he couldn't keep living like this. He was sick of being used. He laid his fork down, he couldn't eat anymore. He pushed back and quietly left the Great Hall. The next two weeks passed in agonizing slowness as students finished their NEWTs and OWLs and were now getting ready to leave. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't heard from Dumbledore about his resignation. Dumbledore hadn't really paid attention to him since he defeated Voldemort. It really didn't surprise Harry that Dumbledore basically ignored him except when he needed something. He always knew the man saw him as a pawn. He even had to get hired by the Board for the Runes position as Dumbledore doubted Harry's Masters.

He had his bags packed, shrunk, and in his pocket. He was standing at the door, watching the last of the students leaving. He just had to give his final grades and he was free. He didn't want to interfere with Severus' happiness and if his dogfather made him happy, Severus deserved that happiness. Severus earned the right to have someone that made him happy. He wasn't going to prevent Severus from his happiness.

He heard the train whistle and saw it start slowly leaving the station. He could see Remus with his arms around Tonk's shoulder with Teddy riding on her hip. He saw out of the corner of his eye that his dogfather was now placing his arm around Severus, following Lupin's lead. He wondered if his dogfather ever had any original ideas. He turned away and headed for the Headmaster's office to drop off his report.

"Harry, I was about to have some tea. Care to join me?" Dumbledore greeted him.

"No, thank you. I am here to drop off my report. My classroom is cleaned so is everything else." Harry placed the thick stack of parchment and scrolls on Dumbledore's desk.

"Very good." Dumbledore picked up the items and dropped in his overflowing inbox. "I was telling Minerva how well you have been doing." 

Harry didn't reply as he realized he had been correct. Dumbledore hadn't even opened his letter of resignation or if he did, he elected to ignore it. Harry wondered how Hogwarts even managed to remain open. 

"I will send you a new contract over the summer. I am sure the Board will be impressed with your work. A few members have mentioned how well your students have been doing."

Harry knew what the man meant. Dumbledore had never forgiven him for applying to the Board for the job. Dumbledore usually went out and hired his Professors before the Board was even aware of the job openings so now Dumbledore felt that Harry had betrayed him. He had listened to the lecture enough. It usually started with "my boy, if you wanted a job, you could have come to me." Ignoring the fact that Harry had come to him for the job opening. Dumbledore told that Runes wasn't his strength and if he would wait for a bit longer than he could have the DADA job. Harry had no desire for the DADA position.

"I look forward to reading it." Harry knew the man wouldn't be sending the contract for the Rune position if he could help it. Dumbledore wanted Harry in the DADA position. 

Harry had heard that lecture about how it would look for Hogwarts if the DADA professor was actually the one who defeated Voldemort. Harry didn't wait for another question but turned on his heels and left the office. Oh, he was aware he was being rude. He bet in the eyes of the staff, he would appear ungrateful for not staying at Hogwarts and wait patiently for the DADA position. He had heard the rumors, the same type of rumors about him were the ones he had heard when he was a student, concerning how Severus wanted the DADA position. Maybe if Severus wanted the DADA position he would get it now. He wasn't really sure if Severus wanted the position but the man was great at DADA but was passionate about potions. He knew he had learned a lot from Severus during the year he taught and in private lessons. 

He knew Lupin and Tonks were leaving this year. Tonks was pregnant again, and Lupin had finally finished his book. Lupin was going to be doing some promotional work for his book. Harry had read it and was impressed by it. He knew Lupin had the skills to make a great book and was glad he pushed the man to do so. He hoped Lupin would continue to write educational books. The wizarding world needed them. 

He was almost to the gates of Hogwarts. He looked at the two dragons. He turned back, took a long, last look at Hogwarts. "Take care of him." He apparated away.

______________________________________________________________________________

Aug:

Dumbledore entered the staff meeting and looked around. "Has anyone seen Harry?" He had hired a new runes professor. He moved Harry to the DADA professorship.

"No, I haven't. I have been writing to him but I get nothing in return." Black answered.

"I haven't seen him all summer." Minerva stated. "His quarters are empty."

Dumbledore frowned. "I see." He knew the boy wanted to work at Hogwarts. 

"Albus?" Poppy was one of the few people that Harry spoke to since he returned as a Professor. She had seen how the others basically ignored him. Even Minerva. When Harry had questions about rules, students, or basically anything, Harry had tried to speak to Albus and Minerva. They rebuffed him with things like "just handle it" or "I'm busy."

"I need to check something." Dumbledore left the staff meeting that he had called and headed back to his office. He started looking through the massive pile of unopened letters and found the one he was looking for. He opened it and read it. He cursed. He couldn't believe it. He needed Harry for the DADA position. No one would dare to threaten their world if Harry was at Hogwarts.

"It's your own fault." Phineas Black informed Dumbledore from his frame. "You were warned about how you were treating him and how you treated him as a student." He got up and left his frame.

"Albus?" Minerva entered the room. She saw a letter in his hand.

"Harry resigned, in June." Dumbledore showed her the letter. It was simple. It stated that since his contract was up and he was declining to renew.

"Why?"

"You are joking?" The Sorting Hat replied.

"Hat." Dumbledore warned.

"Fine but you drove him away." The Sorting Hat turned himself away from them.

Black and Severus entered the office. "What is going on?" Black asked.

"Harry resigned in June. Albus just found his resignation." Minerva explained.

"Why?" Black asked. "I thought you said he would take over the DADA position."

"Idiots." One of the former Headmasters muttered.

"What is going on?" Severus asked.

"Yes, explain your splendid plan. A plan that was born out of resentment for the Board hiring Harry as the Rune professor." Phineas appeared back in his frame.

"What plan? Why wasn't I or anyone else informed of it?" Severus looked at the three of them. "Black, you better start explaining."

"Albus believed that Harry would be better as the DADA professor, he is a natural. Albus wanted to hire him before the Board realized the position was empty again. Harry had already submitted his application with the Board." Black explained.

"Harry had to submit his application to the Board because Albus told Harry that he didn't think his masters in Rune was actually based on his skills. Albus told Harry they gave it to him because he was the Savior. He actually told Harry he would hire a competent professor for runes. He wanted Harry to use his natural skills in Defense. Harry told Albus that he didn't have a Masters in Defense. Albus stated that he would arrange for Harry to attain it before the start of the semester as he already proved his worth in that area. Harry politely declined while many would have been furious." Phineas stated.

"You didn't?" Minerva asked.

"It doesn't fall just on his shoulders that the boy resigned. How many times did he come to both of you asking for advice on students, classes, and books? He even came to you seeking your advice on how to handle the house rivalries. He got excuses tossed at him and was left to do it on his own." Phineas was glaring at them. "You, Sirius, he is your godson and a Black. You haven't even spoken to him since you arrived here. Too busy focusing on making sure Lupin didn't feel that you were upset about his relationship. The rest of the staff followed your example in regards to how they treated Harry."

"So he turned tail and ran because he wasn't getting his way? Figures." Severus snapped.

"Grow up, Severus." Phineas commented. "He isn't James. He certainly didn't turn tail and run. He finished his contract and since Albus there only offered him the DADA position, he left. He doesn't have his Masters in DADA, he has it in Runes. The lot of you have been trying to create that boy into whatever image you imagine him to be. He has never been allowed to be just Harry. He has always been treated as if was the Savior and the Defeater of Voldemort." He looked at them. "You pushed him to be an Auror, he didn't want that. You pushed your views on the war, life, guilted the boy into returning to those nasty muggles. You knew he was abused and you made him return there. He did what you required of him when he defeated Voldemort. You couldn't just leave him alone, you still keep pushing and pushing. You couldn't even let him find himself someone to love or do I need to mention Ms. Weasley, sorry Mrs. Malfoy now."

"What do you mean abused?" Severus asked Phineas. He knew some of this stuff the man mentioned. He, himself, had wondered why Dumbledore wanted the boy in the DADA position.

"What you think those scars just came from Voldemort?" Phineas glared at Dumbledore. "Tell them."

"Albus, I warned you they were the worst sort of muggles. What did they do to him?"

"The question would be easier if you asked what didn't they do to him." The Sorting Hat informed them. "There was a reason why I wanted the boy in Slytherin. Dumbledore had to make sure he went to Gryffindor. He sent Hagrid to get the boy and get him his school supplies."

"Hagrid? You told me you would make sure he got someone to take him for his school supplies. I had assumed since I had to be away that week that you would make sure it was another Head of House. It certainly explains why Harry never got the muggle-born books. He should have since you told Petunia in a letter to keep him unaware of our world."

"Petunia, as in Petunia Evans?" Severus and Black asked.

"Yes." Minerva looked at them. "You know her?"

"She hates magic. She loathes it. She hated Lily. She didn't even attend their wedding. She attended the rehearsal party as it was at the Evans house. Their mother forced her to attend. Let's just say, it wasn't a pleasant night for those involved in the wedding party. We all heard her berate Lily in their bedroom for marrying a freak, for shaming their name by even associating with anyone freaky." Black glared at Dumbledore. "You knew that as you were there."

"I am sure she loved Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"It's the lemon drops. It has to be the lemon drops. He is delusional." Minerva picked up the candy dish and banished the lemon drops in it. "I have listened to you for years, telling me how everything is for the greater good. I have stood by you, believing you were correct. However, Albus, you were very wrong in this and we were wrong in following your lead. Harry paid again for your mistakes."

"We need to find him." Black stated.

"Good luck on that." Phineas responded.

"What does that mean?" Black asked.

"It means that the boy is a lot smarter than any of you gave him credit for. Did any of you ever bother to find out his Mastery level in Runes? Did anyone of you ever wonder why the boy went for Runes when he never took the class here? He is listed as the youngest ranked Master holder in Runes. He beat your record by a month Severus."

"Don't forget to mention he has journeyman's rank in Healing and has been researching parsel healing spells for a Masters in Healing." A new voice joined them. "He is very good."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

The portrait smirked. "Figure it out." He left the frame.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, there is another letter from Mr. Black." Dobby popped into the room. They were currently in Lyon, France, researching some ancient texts on healing.

"I am sure he will keep sending them. Just return them." Harry didn't want to hear about how much the man loved Severus. He certainly didn't want to hear they were going to be bonded. The very idea made him sick with jealousy.

"Newspaper arrived, also." Dobby put it down on Harry's desk.

Harry picked it up and was a bit surprised by the headline. Dumbledore hadn't read his resignation letter and they had no one to teach DADA. Rita was having a field day with the news. She had always believed that Dumbledore was crazy and she was enjoying the latest bit of news. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Severus was furious with himself. He has spent the last two years pining for Harry. He believed Black's plan of making the boy jealous would work. He should have known better than to trust a plan by Black. Why did he believe a plan of Black's would work? He had to be an idiot to believe in it. 

He equally furious with Dumbledore and Minerva. They were the one who kept insisting that Harry was doing a fine job and didn't need any guidance. They kept telling him that Harry had Black and Lupin. He had wanted to speak to Harry. He wanted to tell Harry about his exploits during his first few years of teaching. He wanted to tell Harry about some of the funniest things students had tried with him in his first year as a professor. 

"Severus, you know how to find him." The nameless person appeared in the only frame he had in his room. He had been watching Severus for decades. He knew Severus and he had assisted Severus numerous times. 

Severus looked at the frame. "Sal, you know something."

"I know a lot of things. Now is the time to act. You know how to find him." Salazar Slytherin arched a brow. Severus was a Slytherin, he didn't have to spell it out for the man.

Severus thought for a few minutes. He did. "Dobby."

Dobby popped into Severus' quarters. "It's about time. Come on, I will take you to him." Before Severus could answer Dobby popped him to Harry.

"It's about time." Godric stepped into the frame.

"Yes, it is. You would have thought with all the warnings we gave Dumbledore, he would have learned by now." Rowena said from behind them. "Now, that we have last of our heirs united, let's see what they will do."

"Like she doesn't know." Helena muttered as she pulled Sal toward her. "Come let's have tea."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry blinked as Severus appeared in front of him with Dobby. "Dobby, what did you do?" He hoped Dobby wasn't trying to help him as he did during Harry's second year. He didn't think he would survive if the house-elf was attempting to aid him. 

"He did what I asked him to do, Harry." Severus swallowed as he saw the cold look in Harry's eyes. He realized he was going to have to change Harry's mind. He wasn't sure how the conversation was going to go or if Harry would even forgive him. He just had to try. "I will explain everything. Tea?"

Harry nodded his head at Dobby. Dobby gratefully disappeared. Dobby hoped the Potion Master was up for the task of winning his Master's heart. He prepared his Master's favorite tea and added the secret biscuits he only used on special occasions. He believed bribery would work, even if it was just tea and biscuits. 

Harry didn't speak as he watched Severus sit down. Severus didn't speak for a few seconds. Severus was looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. The silence grew. "Nothing I am going to say will make sense. I was an idiot for listening to Dumbledore and Black."

Harry arched an eyebrow. He should have known Dumbledore and Black had something to do with this whole mess. Dumbledore had been ruining his life since the death of his parents. Dumbledore was still trying to control Harry but Harry wasn't allowing it to happen. He knew Dumbledore wanted him to marry Ginny Weasley as did Ron and Hermione as well as Mrs. Weasley, were dropping large hints about how they make a perfect couple and they would have beautiful babies. Dumbledore would go on about Harry being their Savior and how he needed to have children to carry on the family name. How Harry needed to align with a strong light family. Forgetting she was already married to Draco, not that it was much of a marriage.

Dobby appeared and put the tea tray on his Master's desk. He poured out two cups, fixed them for his Master and his hopefully, someday, Master. He even added their favorite biscuits to their saucers. He placed the saucers and teacups in front of them and disappeared.

"I wanted to speak to you about teaching during your tenure at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and everyone else kept insisting you were fine. I have no reason for allowing them to sway me but I did. I wanted to share my own experiences during my first few years as a professor and how I processed the change from being a student to a professor. I should first say congratulations on your Masters. Dumbledore never informed us about how you got hired. He had said you were taking the Rune position until you were ready for the DADA position. Minerva and I had wondered why you didn't take the DADA position at the time. You are aware of how hard it is to attain a straight answer out of Dumbledore when he doesn't want to provide one. Black and Lupin back him up so I believed him."

"Lupin was hired after I got hired by the Board." Harry should have known Dumbledore's meddling was involved. The man just couldn't leave his life alone. He took a sip of his tea. 

"Lupin didn't say anything." Severus was going to make sure the wolf learned of his displeasure. Lupin could have said anything over the two years. "As for Black." Severus couldn't believe he had allowed Black to convince him to agree to that stupid plan. "I can't believe I agreed to his plan. He thought he would convince Lupin he was fine with Lupin and Tonks being married at the same time it would help to determine if you were interested in me." Severus looked at Harry. "I should have known something was wrong with his plan when he referred to you as James a few times. He kept insisting on how you react. When you didn't, he assured me you would. I was a bit desperate and let him guide me down the very wrong path." He picked up his teacup. He needed to do something with his hands. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

Harry didn't respond for several seconds. "I see." Harry closed his eyes. "Why didn't you just speak to me?" He wished he had followed his own instincts to talk to Severus. He just didn't get the nerve up before Black was at Hogwarts.

"I tried but everyone kept saying how much you hated me. They would go on about how much you didn't like Slytherins. How much the Dark Lord destroyed your life. How much you needed to recover from all your war experiences. The war and your life were like because of the Dark Lord killing your parents. Draco would also get mentioned." 

Harry inhaled. "Let me guess, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore?" 

"Yes. I believed them as they are your friends. Weasley was passionate in his declaration of how much you hated me." Severus began to plan on making some potions for them to test. "Dumbledore didn't even realize you resigned until today. He thought you had spent your summer getting ready for your new year as a DADA professor and planning your courtship with Ginny Weasley. He didn't mention it today but I did hear him with Molly last week. He was assuring her that you were getting ready to present Ginny with a courting agreement."

Harry cursed under his breath. "It's their idea that I am to marry Ginny. According to Mrs. Weasley, we will have beautiful children. Dumbledore wants me to marry her so that he can keep a tight rein over me. I heard Mrs. Weasley discussing my future with Ginny. It seems they have how I vote, how I should handle my accounts, and even how many children we shall have. Dumbledore has been pushing to use my seats in the Wizenagamot." 

Severus leaned back in his chair. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to answer any question Severus might ask regarding his feelings. He wasn't ready to process this new information and what it might lead to.

"What is Black's role is all of this? Is he innocent or is he a big dupe?" Severus always believed that Black was an immature jerk. He hoped that Black had grown up over the years. The years in Azkaban didn't help. Not seeing a mind healer didn't help, and Dumbledore lack of concern regarding Black and his sanity wasn't help.

"Dupe. He really believes everything that Dumbledore tells him. Black knew about the whole plan for me to marry Ginny. He was present at some of the discussions I got dragged into because I had been invited over to his house believing it would be just us for dinner. I would arrive to find them all waiting for me." It was one of the many reasons why he started to distance himself from Black. He knew Black didn't truly want a relationship with him. Black wanted his father back. Black wanted Harry to be James. Black followed Dumbledore's ideas and anything Dumbledore suggested. 

"I see." Severus added Black to the potion testing list. He wouldn't kill them but he would make them wish they had died for a while. Things that Poppy won't be able to heal right away. "I spoke to Sal."

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked at an empty frame. "I had wondered where he disappeared to." Harry wondered what Sal told Severus.

"He is the one who suggested I find you." Severus was now unsure of how to proceed. 

"I see." Harry was going to have a few choice words with Sal. 

"I, Harry, I." Severus gathered his thoughts. "I know I handled this all wrong. I should have spoken to you. I shouldn't have trust in one of Black's mad schemes."

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I wish you had. I wish I had also spoken to you. I should have realized you and Black won't be an item. However, what's done is done."

Severus glanced at Harry. He wasn't sure what Harry meant exactly. Did Harry not want to give him a chance? Did Harry want to forget about any feelings they might have occurred? Was Harry going to reject him? That made him a bit fearful. He was about to respond that it was fine and leave but he remembered something Sal said a long time ago about Harry. He had said that Harry was as protective of his heart as Severus was. He knew he was the one who really messed things up by relying on Black as a source of information. 

Severus could see Harry had his arms across his chest. A motion he did when he wanted to protect himself from being hurt. He learned the truth about Harry's life from Lupin and Black. He had wanted to kill the lot of them when he realized Harry had been abused at his muggle relatives' house and they didn't do anything about it. He swallowed, again. He realized the ball was in his court. "I want to know if you would like to go on a date?" 

Harry arched a brow. "A date? As in out in public?" 

"Yes." 

"No." Harry replied. 

"I see. I will head back to Hogwarts." 

"No, you misunderstand me. I don't want to go out in public. Not because I don't want to be seen with you but because I don't want to be hounded by people. I can't even walk around Diagon Alley without getting people thrusting stuff at me to sign or they want pictures." Harry hated his fame. He didn't want to be in the spotlight. It was bad enough working at Hogwarts and dealing with the new incoming students. 

Severus looked a bit surprised. "I don't want to have it at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the others would bother us all night along."

"How about I make us dinner and we actually just talk about things? Let's not call it a date. As I don't think either of us is ready for that. There are a lot of things we need to discuss."

Severus agreed with that statement. "Tomorrow night?"

"That will work for me." Harry knew what he would make.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowena was dancing around the small room, humming some long dead tune that many couldn't remember. Her spirit was glowing. Godric just looked at Salazar as Helga pour some tea. "What has her so excited?" 

"I'm not sure. She has been like this since this morning." Salazar picked up the newspaper. "She said she would tell us when tea was served." The men looked at Helga who was slowly pouring the tea. "It has been annoying. She even followed me into my lab." Salazar still loved to do his potions but not with company.

Helga slowed smiled as she continued to slowly pour the tea. "She has been looking forward to this so I'm letting her enjoy herself." Helga knew this was something they all had been hoping for. Rowena hadn't told her but she knew from the way Rowena had been acting all day. You didn't need to be a seer to know what was going on. 

"I have. Oh, I have." Rowena floated over to the table. She sat down. "Do put the paper down, Sal." She put her hand on Salazar's. "I promise, you are going to love this information."

"Row, we are dead. I'm sure it can't be that shattering of news. Besides, I always read the paper with my tea." 

"Yes, I know but this is very important." Rowena smiled. "Sal, stop trying to read your paper." She used her stern voice. 

"Fine but it better be important." Salazar put the paper down. He eyed Rowena. Yes, it had to be important.

"Yes, Rowena, you know how he gets when he can't read the paper while he has his tea." Godric handed Salazar the small plate of biscuits. "Helga made your favor." The small plate held several ginger nut biscuits. 

Rowena leaned forward. "They are going on their first date tonight." Her hands were tapping on the table. 

All three founders looked at their fourth. "Start dishing." Helga took the plate of biscuits out of Rowena's reach.

"I will. Give me the biscuits." 

Helga handed the small plate of chocolate biscuits to Rowena. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was nervous. He looked at the table. He had set the table three times so far. He didn't want the table to be seen as too romantic but he didn't want the table to seem too bland, boring. He wanted Severus to know he was interested but didn't want to put pressure on either of them. He had spent most of the day in the muggle world going to different farmer's markets finding what he wanted to make for dinner and dessert. 

He decided on making something simple. Something not to complex yet something that was impressive at the same time. He decided on orange sesame grilled salmon sever on top of sticky rice with sautéed onions, zucchini, and bell peppers with Yorkshire pudding for dessert. Dobby and Kreacher had tried to talk him into letting them create something more complex. Dobby cleaned the house while Kreacher spent the day mumbling under his breath about Harry ruining his chances with Severus. 

Harry's next big decision was what to wear. He headed up to his bedroom. He didn't want to wear all wizarding clothing as he never really felt comfortable just wearing traditional robes. He preferred jeans. He wasn't going to wear jeans tonight. He had arranged for Kreacher to make sure his dress pants were cleaned but he had a feeling he was going to find a large variety of clothing ready for him to select from. He wasn't disappointed when he wanted into his room and found a large collection of clothes hanging around the room. Each set had the trousers, matching shirts, shoes, and open style robes. He thought the robes were a nice touch. He headed into his bathroom to take a shower after he selected the black trousers with an emerald green shirt and sapphire robe. He wasn't about to wear red. He hadn't felt like a Gryffindor since before he fought and defeated Voldemort.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Severus stared at his wardrobe. He was trying to decide what to wear. He had spent the day ignoring Dumbledore, Black, and Lupin. Minerva had informed him when he had a break in the staff lounge that the three idiots were still searching for Harry and had tried places they believed Harry might be at. Since Harry was an adult there wasn't much Dumbledore could do to get Harry to return to Hogwarts. Severus had a feeling that Dumbledore was looking for ways to get Harry to return by using Black and Lupin. He knew Harry would never take the DADA as Dumbledore desired. The fool Dumbledore hired for Runes wouldn't last in the position. 

Lupin was back teaching DADA until Dumbledore could find a replacement which translated Dumbledore speech means Lupin was here for the year. Black was still attempting to make Lupin feel that he wasn't threatened by the relationship between Lupin and Tonks. Lupin didn't even notice the attempts. Severus really wondered why he fell for Black's idea. Lupin was just as clueless to Black's ploys as he was before. He must have been very desperate to listen to Black. 

Minerva and the rest of the staff were furious with Dumbledore for not reading the notice from Harry and putting pressure on Harry to go to the DADA position. Yes, they accepted they were at fault for not speaking to Harry and taking Dumbledore's word that everything was fine with Harry. In truth, part of it was due to the revolving door on staff members over the years. The regular staff had been at the school for decades, including him. They were used to the yearly arrivals and departures of the rest of the positions. Severus wondered where the man dug up the losers he hired for the empty position. The man hired the Dark Lord and a Death Eater during Harry's years. Madam Umbridge's Blood Quill was another thing that should have never have happened. 

Severus shook himself out of the past as he remembered Harry's years at Hogwart. Severus looked at his wardrobe. He knew he would feel comfortable in his standard black robes but he wanted to show Harry he was interested. He wanted Harry to know he was serious about this working. He eyed the muggle jeans that he hadn't worn since he was in his twenties. He saw some trousers he also only wore in the muggle world. He made his choice. He was going to wear muggle trousers as he felt the jeans would be a bit too informal and he also wanted impress. He selected a deep chocolate brown jersey to go over a white silk shirt.

He headed to his bathroom to take a shower. He had arranged for some muggle shampoo and conditioner since he only had the regular potions for his that he used. That potion was designed to deal with the fumes and smoke from the cauldrons. He didn't have time to brew a normal potion for his hair. 

_______________________________________________

Harry felt his anxiety rise as it got closer to the time Severus was due to arrive. He checked the table again. He made a few more changes. He looked around the room and noticed the changes that Dobby and Kreacher had to have added after he had checked the last night. There were now red heart-shaped candles that replaced the regular white one. There was even some mistletoe over the doors. He had a feeling the table cloth, silverware, and china would change right before dinner. "Put it back the way it was. Remove the mistletoe too." The items disappear. "Do not add them or anything else when I leave the room or during our meal."

Harry headed to the sitting room. He didn't want to have Severus to arrive and found the room empty and feel unwanted or unwelcomed. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He focused on calming down and hoped he would appear calm when Severus arrived.


End file.
